


The Danger that Wanted Me

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally its time for the Sjindig. Sjin could not be happier to show off to everyone all the hard work he has put in to the farm. However, something goes wrong. Sjin doesn't know how but after blacking out in the Sjindig he ends up in a closed off area and he can't get out. Meanwhile, the other Yogscast members are searching for each other and trying to find out what has happened to them.<br/>Can they get back to each other?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly based of Minecraft and the Stanley Parable.  
> Art work will for the fiction will be posted on DA http://shadowpowerinurface.deviantart.com/art/Sjin-from-The-Danger-that-Wanted-Me-413347938
> 
> Chapter 1 - Prologue  
> A very short introduction

Mr Underscore. He may not look like much but he used to be my boss. His name is Mr Underscore, but I know him as Sips. For a long time I lived in his shadow and to be honest, I liked it. Working for him was fun and there was never a dull moment when he was around. We helped build the Jaffa factory. But nothing compared to the Sips Co compound that stands tall and proud to this day. But one day I left. I left for my dream… I went to work on my farm as far away from the compound as I could go. It's something I have wanted to do for a while. It made me smile when I was looking after the animals or tending to the crops and trees. I was in my own little bubble, and I was oblivious to the danger…

The danger that wanted me…

-

It was the night before the Sjindig and everything on the farm was quite. The animals were asleep and the crops were blowing in the small wind. Sjin stood in the kitchen preparing the last of the food that would be served at the party tomorrow night. He smiled as the last of the sandwiches were created. He quickly placed them in the chest and put the leftover food into his pack so he could eat his tea tonight. Sjin moved around the counter and outside into the cold nights air. He quickly looked around the farm before closing the door behind him and running to his house. There were no mobs around so he and his farm were safe. 

Sjin closed the door to his house and placed his tools in the chest. He turned and the looked out of the window at his farm. Every single thing that he saw out of his window he had made. The crops, the tool sheds, the brewery, the milk facility… everything. He had made it. He had made it on his own just like he had dreamed. And tomorrow he would show everyone what he had done on his own. He smiled to himself. It would be good to see everyone once more.

All of them together in one place…


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to prepare for the Sjindig. Sjin has a pleasant surprise as he gets ready for the party, however, Lalna thinks that something doesn't feel right... What could it be?

“Sjin! Sjin!”  
Sjin looked up from the kitchen table towards the voice that had called him. There was no one around him that he could see. He picked up the rest of the food and placed it in the chest. He could finish the food later just before everyone would show up. Once everything had been placed in the correct chest Sjin took his sword out and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He looked left and right but there was no sign of anyone. Sjin took a few more steps out of the kitchen and looked around the farm. No one… Not a single person in sight…  
“Sjin! Sjin!”  
Sjin took a full spin of the farm and still could not see anyone. He frowned and got annoyed at the voice. Was he imagining the voice? Was Strawfingers playing a trick on him? But then Sjin wondered if Strawfingers could talk.  
“Up here!”  
Sjin looked up and above him was Nanosound and Lalna floating just a few inches from the kitchen rooftops. Sjin smiled and put his sword away.  
“What are you doing here Nano?” He asked smiling once more at seeing his friend.  
Nano certainly had changed since Sjin had last seen her. Especially since the last time he saw her she was flying through the sky after being blown up by Sips. She lowered to the ground and ran over to him giving him a hug. He returned her hug and smiled as he watched the blonde scientist land not too far away from them.  
“We would have been here later but Nano was too excited for the party,” Lalna explained as he put his instruments away and placed his goggles on his head. Lalna looked better than the last time Sjin had seen him. It looked like the blonde had finally gotten some sleep. That was probably thanks to Nano.  
“I’m super excited Sjin and I just had to come and help you with everything beforehand.” Nano chirped and bounced on the spot in front of him.  
“Thanks Nano,” he smiled and nodded. “I could use some help. It’s been a lot harder without you here to tend to the animals.”  
“I’m on it right away,” Nano giggled and ran off to tend to Sjin’s animals and her own. Sjin watched her run off and muttering something about Little Sipsy. Sjin just chuckled and turned back to the scientist next to him. He smiled as Lalna patted him on the shoulder and looked around the farm.  
“You’ve done a lot since I last came here,” Lalna said looking at the milk facility and then behind them to the kitchen. “I can’t believe you’ve done all this.” He patted Sjin’s shoulder before walking around the farm to see everything that Sjin had made. Sjin smiled as he watched the curious scientist walk around the farm and admire everything he had built.  
Sjin turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish off the food he had started to make. Hopefully he would have enough for everyone, if not he had more than enough resources for last minute stuff. With Nano and Lalna on the farm now with him to relieved some stress and he knew he could get everything done before people came to party.

\--

Lalna walked around the back of the farm house and over to the dock where the party and arrivals would be later on in the day. He took in everything around him, from the multi-coloured stalls for the food to the shooting range that no doubt Sips and Teep would go head to head in and the maze which was bound to give some people a headache. Lalna laughed to himself as he imagined Xephos and Honeydew trying to get through the maze only to have them screaming their heads off because the stick to the left rule did not work. Lalna looked around at the other stuff and smiled as he imagined who would be near what for most of the night.  
Lalna stopped smiling and looked at the shadow cast on the ground in front of him. He saw his own and the mountain that was behind him. Something wasn’t right, something about the shadows felt wrong. He looked once more at the shadows and saw a figure standing at the top of it. Slowly Lalna turned to look at the farm so that whoever was on top of the mountain did not see his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a purple man casting the shadow. Lalna frowned, Sjin never mentioned that anyone had come early, nor did he have a farm hand apart from Nano. Whoever the figure was it was watching him carefully.  
Lalna did not react as the man left and headed out of sight down the other side of the mountain. Lalna looked up at the point where the man had stood and frowned. Something was not right about the figure. Lalna shook his head and walked back to the farm. Maybe he should tell Sjin about the character.  
Lalna stopped at the side of the house near Jake and Charlotte’s pens. Next to the wheat field he could see Nano and Sjin talking and smiling away. No doubt they were discussing what they should do to get everything ready for the Sjindig. Lalna noticed how both looked so happy and excited. Maybe he shouldn’t tell them. Maybe he should wait until tomorrow before telling Sjin about the mysterious purple man. It could be nothing he surmised, but then he hadn’t been wrong about danger or strange happenings before. This could be danger. Maybe he should tell Sjin, just to be on the safe side.  
“Meow!”  
Lalna turned to his left and saw Charlotte lying on the edge of the well next to the house. She looked up at him as if to say she wanted him to leave. Lalna stroked her head and she purred.  
“Maybe I’ll tell him tomorrow,” he spoke softly while scratching behind her ears. “You don’t seem worried.” Lalna smiled at the cat as she continued to purr under his hand. “I must be over thinking things.”

\--

The Sun was close to setting and everything was finally ready for the Sjindig. After all the rushing about and fussing that everything was in place Lalna, Nano and Sjin finally managed to get everything in place for the feast tonight.  
Sjin smiled as he looked at the party ground. This was going to be one of the best nights ever. Everyone had deserved a break after all the hard work they had put into their projects.  
“I can’t wait! This is going to be amazing!” Nano laughed as she jumped up and town next to the two men. Both smiled at how excitable the girl was.  
“You’re right,” Sjin agreed. “Nothing could spoil this night!”  
Lalna stopped smiling as he heard Sjin’s words. The thought of that purple man came to his head. Who was he? Maybe it was time that Lalna told Sjin about the man.  
“Hey Sjin,” Lalna began as Sjin turned away from Nano and towards him. “There’s something I wanted to-“  
“You Big Dumb Babbies!”  
Both paused and looked to the docks. There a small group of people stood waving at them.  
“You guys made it!” Sjin called out and headed over to them with Nano at his heals.  
“Sjin…” Lalna called softly as he watched the farmer run over to the friends he probably hadn’t seen in the longest of times. Lalna sighed; maybe he could find time to talk to him later.


	3. Let's Have A Sjindig!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sjindig is underway but something goes wrong. Nano and Sjin aren't the same, what are they going to do?

The Sjindig was in full swing and the Sun had only just begun to set. Xephos smiled as he watched everyone have fun and begin to drink themselves silly. He laughed as he watched Honeydew and Nilsey, who by this time had drunk a few mugs full of Sjin's special mead, try to climb the tree. It was safe to say neither of them were going to get to the top any time soon. Xephos turned to look at the stage where Parv, Sparkles and Inthelittlewood where performing, each one making the crowd of girls dance even more. Above the stage he could see the maze that had dug into the base of the mountain and he saw Panda, Strippin and Bejin discussing where they had and hadn't been. Looks like it would take a while for them to get back down. Xephos turned to look at the food and drink stalls where the rest of the Yogscast appeared to be along with a few other faces.  
Ravs and Teep were sat by a table with a lever in the middle of them and they kept hitting it backwards and forwards. Xephos looked confused as the two continued play, trying to understand who was winning. Xephos heard Rythian say, "Whoever gets the last hit." Xephos assumed he was explaining to Ridgedog who the winner of the game was. Watching the game were two other people that Xephos had only seen around Martyn, KaeyiDream and SoTotallyToby, were both watching intently to see who would win out of Ravs and Teep. In the end it seemed that Teep had won by pushing Ravs away from the table. At the far end of the food table Xephos saw Hatfilms laughing and eating to their delight, they seemed oblivious to everything around them.  
Xephos looked around as he walked over to talk to Lalna who was sat near the mead table on his own looking up at the mountain that Panda, Strippin and Benji were lost in. Xephos noticed that the two troublemakers of the Yogscast, Sips and Sjin were nowhere to be seen. Xephos sat down next to Lalna and took the mug that was offered to him. He smiled to the scientist.  
"Having fun?" Xephos took a swig of the mead. Wow it was almost as strong as the stuff Lalna had given him when they worked in the Jaffa factory together.  
"Of course I am," Lalna said. Xephos could see that Lalna kept looking out of the corner of his eye at the mountain once again. Xephos looked around at the mountain; there was nothing of interest, unless he found Panda arguing with the rail brothers on how to get out of the maze interest. Just below the maze Xephos saw Sips and Sjin talking, that was never a good sign when those two were quiet. As soon as he thought that the two disappeared to the farm house. Xephos shrugged and turned back to Lalna whose gaze was now fixed on the top of the mountain.  
"What's wrong friend?" Xephos asked and took a small swig of the drink.  
Lalna looked away from the mountain and towards his friend watching as Xephos grimaced a little at the strength of the mead. He chuckled to himself at the face and smiled. He then thought about the question that the brunet had asked. Should he tell him? No, it was just his imagination... But then he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
"It's nothing. Just thinking about a new experiment," Lalna lied to him. There was no point in telling Xephos about some shadow that kept moving.  
"You need to take a break," Xephos hinted and placed his mug on the table. "You'll work yourself to death," he chuckled. Maybe that was it, Lalna thought. Maybe he was just over worked. Yes, that must have been it.

\--

Sjin couldn’t believe how well everything was going. Everyone was enjoying themselves with drink, dancing and games. He had talked to everyone there so far apart from one Mr Underscore, who at the moment was at the archery range. Sjin walked over to him as Sips pulled back on the string and aimed at the target. Sjin stood a little away from him and watched. After a few seconds Sips released the bow and the arrow flew into the air and missed the centre by millimetres. Sjin gave a little clap.  
“Impressive as always Sipsy,” Sjin laughed and stood next to his old boss.  
“You know me Sjin,” Sips said as he picked up another arrow. “I’m the best mother trucker around.” Sjin laughed. Sips placed an arrow into the bow and pulled back on the string. “But you, you big dumb bastard.” Sjin paused as he watched Sips line up the shot and released the bow. He missed the centre. “What took you so long to come and talk to me?” He asked and lowered the bow. Sips turned and faced the farmer for the first time in their conversation.  
“You know me Sipsy,” Sjin smiled as the excitement of seeing everyone bubble up inside him. “I love to talk plus there’s so much to do.” Sjin giggled as he looked at everyone before back to him.  
“No joke,” Sips replied and turned back to the target. “You did good Sjin.”  
Sips pulled another arrow out and placed it in the bow. Just as he was about to pull back on the string there was barking. Both Sips and Sjin looked over to the side of the farm house and saw where the barking was coming from.  
“Jake?!” Sjin called and walked away from Sips and over to the side of the farm house away from everyone else. Sips watched Sjin for a few seconds before putting the bow down and following his old employee to the farm house.  
Sjin kneeled down next to Jake who was barking at the mountain. Sjin rubbed his back and cooed at him to calm down but something had seriously startled him. Sjin grabbed a treat out of his pocket and placed it in front of the dog. Jake stopped barking and looked at the treat. He looked up at Sjin then took the treat from his hand.   
“You got another dog?” Sips asked. Sjin turned and saw Sips sitting on the red wall next to the house, with folded arms and a disappointed look on his face. Sjin stood up from Jake and patted his head. Charlotte purred next to Sjin as she sat on the edge of the well. “And a cat too? What the hell Sjin?” Sjin wondered why Sips was acting like this; they didn’t live with him anymore so why would he care. “You remember what happened to Hugo and Igo?” Sips pushed off the wall and walked over to Sjin now that the dog had calmed down.  
“But Sipsy-“  
Sjin was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the Sjindig. Both turned as the music stopped and loud voices where heard. Both looked at each other before they ran over to the entrance of the party. Everything had stopped and people where frozen as if a sense of dread had just hit them.  
Sjin looked around for the source of the problem but he couldn’t see what was wrong. He looked around and saw Panda, Stippin and Benji running down the hill in panic as if they were being chased by creepers. Honeydew and Nilsey were swimming out of the water not even saying or joking. His eyes stopped as he saw Parv, Sparkles and Martyn looking off the stage at something. From where he stood he couldn’t see what was going on.  
“Get some water!”  
Lomadia shouted orders at some of the people around her as the three maze goes stood be sides Sips and Sjin. A small chaos erupted from Lomadia’s constant outburst of orders.   
“What happened?” Sips asked as Strippin looked at them. Strippin looked at them strangely before answering his question.  
“Nano just suddenly dropped,” he said sternly and turned back to look at the group of people.  
“So, she probably just drank too much,” Sips said and folded his arms after being forced to move and watch the unneeded chaos. Sjin never kept his eyes off where Kim was and the panic that seemed to run through Lomadia’s voice. It all seemed to go wrong as Lalna and Xephos began to run towards them as if in panic. That they knew something that they didn’t know.  
“She hasn’t touched any…” He whispered so softly he might as well have not said it.  
“What?” Sips asked.  
“She doesn’t drink…” Sjin said softly and began to walk towards Lalna and Xephos.  
“SJIN!”  
Sjin walked over to the blonde wanting to know what was going on. Sjin stopped. A pain throbbed in his head. Sjin tried to shake his head but the pain only got worse. His body felt heavy and the pain became worse. Sjin felt lightheaded and his breathing became heavier.  
“What…” Sjin’s knees gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor. His hearing became muffled as he heard several people call his name. Sjin waited for the contact of the ground but it was stopped by an arm wrapping around him. Sjin blinked a few times and every time things became darker and darker until he could see nothing.

\--

Sips watched as Sjin suddenly stopped on his way to talk to Lalna and Xephos. Why had he stopped? It wasn’t a close enough distance to start a conversation with them. Sips frowned as he closer inspected Sjin, his hands were shaking and he was slightly hunched over. Sips walked towards him with the rest who had run down the mountain. Sips watched as Sjin fell to the floor.  
Sips called out Sjin’s name and he was sure others echoed him as they watched the farmer fall. With quick reflexes Xephos had caught Sjin and lowered him to the floor. Lalna and the others raced to Sjin’s side.  
“Sjin?” Xephos called as he shook Sjin. There was no reply; he didn’t even open his eyes.  
Lalna kneeled next to Xephos as the others stood around. Lalna continued to call to Sjin telling him to wake up or to speak to them. Nothing seemed to work. Lalna sighed in frustration and asked Sjin to open his eyes once more. Sips looked down at Sjin and watched as the farmers eyes began to open. They were hazy, as if the farmer was still half asleep.  
“Sjin are you ok?” Lalna asked. Sjin didn’t look at any of them. Instead his view was cast behind them. Sjin didn’t speak; he just raised his arm and pointed over Sips shoulder. He whispered something inaudible to Sips and closed his eyes once more leaving his hand go limp.  
Sips watched as Lalna got up from Sjin’s side. Lalna wasn’t looking at the scene before them. He was looking where Sjin had pointed. Curiosity had caught Sips and he began to turn around to where Lalna looked. He frowned as he saw the mountain behind him. There was nothing there.  
“It’s him…”  
Sips looked at Lalna confused and walked over to the scientist. He went to ask what he meant when Lalna spoke again. “That’s him…”  
Sips looked up to where Lalna was looking at the top of the hill, but before he could lay eyes on the being above the hill his vision blurred and he heard something collapse next to him. A loud chorus of cries where heard around him, before his eyes were shrouded in darkness and everything went silent.


	4. The Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is everyone? Why are they split up? What had happened to them the night before? When had they been taken to this place? And why didn't anyone remember anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please can you guys comment on the story please so I know what to work on or so I can answer any problems you guys have.  
> Also sorry about spell, Dyslexia can be very annoying
> 
> Thanks :)

Xephos's head was pounding as he opened his eyes. As he looked up he noticed a marble ceiling above him, he blinked a few times before realising he was not at Sjin's farm any more. He shot up from where he was lying but regretted it as the room began to spin and the pounding in his head worsened. He clenched his head in both hands and pushed against his skull trying to relieve himself of the pain. After a few moments the pain stopped and Xephos lowered his hands. He blinked and examined his surrounding area looking for any clues as to where he was.

He had somehow ended up in a corridor, with marble flooring and dark wooden panels. Small chandeliers hung from the roof lighting the room with the only source it had. No windows... There went Xephos's escape plan. He looked around more and saw that there was nothing else in the room, nor anyone else there with him. He sighed and slowly got to his feet. Dizziness took over his body as he rested his hand against the fall and took a few deep breaths. Once he could see straight, Xephos reached for his diamond sword he always carried, but it wasn't there. Someone had taken it from him. He growled in annoyance. 

Xephos began to walk down the corridor not knowing where it would lead him. He had not long begun to walk when another noise echoed his own. Footsteps... He wasn't the only person here. Xephos stopped and listened as the footsteps continued. Behind him. With no weapon to defend him, Xephos truly hoped that it was not an enemy that was following him. He clenched his fists and calmed his nerves. He'd have to be quick. If he couldn't defeat the person he'd have to run. Ready! Xephos turned and quickly stepped towards the person and threw a punch. Without even realising it the person who had stalked Xephos landed on the ground with a thud and a sore jaw.

"Ah, ya bugger!" Xephos blinked and took a step back. He looked down at the person he had attacked to see his dwarven friend. There on his but sat Honeydew rubbing his jaw. The dwarf seemed a little shocked as he looked up at his friend. "Why would you do that?"  
"Sorry friend," said Xephos holding out a hand to the little man. "I thought you were an enemy." Honeydew stood up with the help of Xephos still rubbing his cheek. Xephos looked at his friend. No diamond pick... Someone had gone to great lengths to remove all their weapons and tools. "Where are we?" Xephos asked as he looked around his surroundings hoping that there would be something new for him to examine.  
"Not a clue," Honeydew spoke as he too looked around the room. "I woke up here and found you." The dwarf seemed as confused as Xephos did. Xephos gave a sigh and turned in the direction he had been walking. There was no point in them waiting here; they might as well continue to see if there was a door or another corridor that would lead them somewhere else. "Follow me!" Xephos looked down at his friend who had begun walking ahead of him. Looks like great minds think alike. Xephos smiled and followed the dwarf.

\--  
Sips groaned as his body begins to wake. Man what a night, he thought as he rolled over. He couldn't remember what happened the night before apart from having a drink with Honeydew and Xephos when he arrived and then talking to Sjin near the shooting range. Sips smiled to himself as he sat up from the red carpet he had been lying on, Sips was never drinking anything made by Sjin again, that stuff must have been strong to make Sips forget a good night out.  
Sips looks up from the carpet and around the room he was sat in. He was a small study room, not much too it, a chair, a few bookshelves and a fire place. Sips noted that there were no windows... Odd, Sjin's farm house wasn't big enough for a room to have no windows. Sips looked around again and noticed that there was no door. Sips swore under his breath and stood up and examined the room closely. The way the room was set up was to shabby, not nearly close to Sjin's craftsmanship. If this wasn't Sjin's work then that meant Sips wasn't at Mahogany Meadows Farm... So where was everyone? Where was Sjin?  
"That big babby," Sips spoke as he looked at the chair seeing the rips and burns in its fabric. "Where have you gone Sjin?"  
\--  
There was nothing there... Just nothing... No objects... No people... No light... Just darkness...  
Sjin just felt depressed as he looked around him. There was just darkness surrounding him and he couldn't see a way out. There was something below him but for all he could tell it could disappear and drop him into the darkness below. Sjin gave a small whimper and lowered himself to the ground placing his hands on the floor before resting the rest of his body. The ground below him felt colder than when himself and Sips lived in the Tundra Biome and he fell waist deep into the snow. Sjin pulled his limbs in on himself and looked around the room. Nothing...  
How did he get here? Why was he here? He couldn't remember anything passed Strippin telling himself and Sips that Nano had collapsed. Why couldn't he remember anything after that point? Had something happened at the farm? Had someone gotten hurt? Could this have been Strawfingers?!?!  
Strawfingers! Sjin frowned.  
"It must have been him," Sjin growled as he thought about the menace that he was and how horrible he had been to Nano for trapping her in the Nether. Was it now time for Sjin to be trapped? Or was this another one of Strawfingers games?  
\--  
There was very little Rythian could do at this point in time. He had tried to find a way out of the room but all he could find was dead ends. He had given up trying to explain why he was in this library with Zoeya and Minty until the red head had awoken with pain in her head and complaining she felt as if she had spent the night with him in Ravs' bar... If only that was the case... Rythian might have been at ease if he had known he had been drinking with Ravs the night before, but he hadn't... Well not as much as he usually had.  
Rythian hadn't thought of the reason he was there since Zoeya had awoken, mainly for the fact she had begun trying to piece the events together himself. However, Rythian highly doubted that aliens or mutant mushrooms were the reason they were here. No, Rythian felt magic behind was behind this and it was not his own or Ridgedog's magic that had created this. Rythian sighed as he now looked around the shelves looking for something to take up his time or to at least give him a clue how to get out of there. But even if he did find an escape himself and Zoeya would not be able to leave until Minty had awoken. Even if Rythian didn't know her that well and also that Minty was loyal to Sjin he wouldn't leave her hear. It wouldn't have been right.  
Rythian scanned the book shelves opposite where Zoeya now sat next to Minty. None of the books were interesting at all. Most of them were fairy tales or histories of Minecraftia. None of which seemed interesting at all to Rythian. He knew a lot about the history of Minecraftia and didn't need to learn more.  
A groan caught Rythian's attention. He looked next to Zoeya and watched as Minty began to awaken. Zoeya was at her side in moments checking to see if there were any injuries on the blonde. Zoeya bombarded the half-awake Minty.   
“Are you ok? Do you need anything to drink? Water? Maybe some chocolate milkshake? Oh wait I don't have any left. Maybe some food?” Minty placed her hand out to stop Zoeya from speaking and gave a smile as she raised her other hand to her head to rub her temple.  
"I'm fine Zoeya," she spoke softly with a small wince. "Just a headache," she answered and looked up at Rythian.  
Minty smiled at him before lowering her hands and looking around the room. She seemed fascinated by the room, more so its content. Zoeya smiled and stood up before jumping over to Rythian and asking.  
"So what next?"  
\--  
"It's no good," Lomadia called as she turned to Martyn who was sat under a tree in a lush garden. "There doesn't seem to be any way out of here..."  
"But there has to be some way," called NanoSound as she stood up from the small pond in the centre of the clearing. She walked over to Martyn and handed him some water in the bottle she had just filled. "We can't just be stuck here; there must be a way out of this garden."  
Lomadia shook her head and walked closer to the others. She looked around the clearing again and seeing the top of a wall poking over the tree tops. "I'm afraid not," she spoke again and turned back to the two. "The wall seems to have no end. It's almost as if it's like The Walls Map," she commented.   
Martyn finished his water and nodded. Lomadia was right this was like when they had played The Walls. Back then they had been in a lush area with a few resources, more than what they had now, and had to wait until the walls fell. But this wasn't a PVP game Martyn thought to himself. It didn't feel like a map, nor did it have the same kind of tension that each person had before they stepped onto the playing field. He hadn't been told by Ridge that one would be happening nor did he remember accepting the challenge. Even if he had accepted the challenge he would most likely have been put with Strippin or Toby rather than Lomadia and Nano. So where were they?  
Nano sighed and sat down next to Martyn in the shade of the tree. She was tired and her head was aching. The only person out of the three that seemed to have energy was Lomadia, which was unusual since it was usually difficult to keep Martyn still for five minutes. Nano was worried, worried that a zombie or something worse would pop out any second and attack them. They had no weapons and no armour. Everything that had once been in her infantry was now gone and she was left with less that she had in the Nether.   
"Once you two get some more energy we'll start looking for a way out and if not..." Lomadia paused as she walked over to another tree, "we'll make resources and escape."  
"Escape where?" Nano asked as she carefully watched Lomadia. "We don't even know where here is..."  
"Think of it as an adventure," Martyn spoke softly and smiled at Nano. "Think of it as one of the stories Xephos and Honeydew tell us about." With Martyn's charming smile directed at Nano her fear subsided a little and she felt calmer.  
\--  
It had taken Ridgedog quite a while to work it out but he had finally done it. He now knew where he was, even if he didn't know why. He nodded to himself. Yes he definitely knew where he was. There was no denying what was around him and what it was making. The whole purpose of the room stood right in front of him on a small grey table. Gunpowder laced the surface of the table and the chest full of uranium and sand helped him to understand what was going on. Someone had been making bombs. Not just any bombs, nuclear. But that didn't explain why Ridge was struggling to use his magic. The Demi-God had tried to break a whole in the wall but it didn't work, he had also tried spawning in some weapons but that hadn't worked either. Ridgedog folded his arms and looked at the compressors and macerators around him. Whoever had built all the things in this room had been busy. But what were the bombs going to be used for? What was so big that it would need this many ingredients to destroy? Ridgedog sat down on the chair in the center of the room. He folded his arms and crossed one leg over the other. Ridge pondered to himself and began to work out all the pieces of the puzzle.  
He had been at the Sjindig. He remembered Nano and Sjin fainting in front of everyone without touching a single drop of ale. He remembered waking up in this white room, but he didn't know how he had gotten there. He found out that the room had been used to create weapons of mass destruction, but he didn't know who had created them. He knew that someone intended to make a nuclear explosion, but he didn't know where. He knew that someone was planning something against himself and the rest of the Yogscast, but he didn't know why.  
"So..." Ridgedog spoke to himself quietly. "After all that information and memories there is one thing I certainly know for sure." Ridgedog looked around the room once more before sighing to himself. 

"I'm stuck in a lab..."


End file.
